Powers and Peoples
by Emec
Summary: A master of chaos and destruction is released and there's a new member of the family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!. I do own planet Fiere.

I can't think of anything for my other story right now. This is another idea that I had a while ago and have been toying with in my head. Anyway, please enjoy!

Chapter 1

In a dimly lit room, upon a throne of pure bone, sat the familiar form of the Skeleton King. A single look upon his face would have shown that he was in intense concentration. As one could guess, it was because he was scheming.

This time, however, he ran into a problem. He had tried so very many types of monsters since he first began trying to take Shuggazoom, but those blasted monkeys had stopped each of his attempts. Attacking in groups and with different combinations of creatures had pushed them further but shown no real result in the end. What he needed was a new creature. He needed something that the monkeys would not know how to fight, he needed something that they couldn't defeat, or at least not in time to undo his plans. But what type of creature could this be? What type of beast could stop those monkeys cold?

Skeleton King was brought from his musing by a deep clanging sound, as of many large bells. It was a special type of alarm system to alert him when something of particular importance was found. Rising from his throne he left the room and went into a hallway. The bells stopped their toiling and Skeleton King's footsteps echoed in the silence that followed.

Soon, Skeleton King reached a medium-sized room filled with scanners and computers of every sort. He went over to one with a glowing screen and a crystal orb. Typing in a password, he watched as the screen changed from pale blue to depicting a gold and blue planet. Zooming in, the image became a gold and green forest with several lakes and a golden temple, then a city that appeared to be made of solid gold. Strange, furry aliens walked the streets. This, however, wasn't what held the Skeleton King's attention. It was the crystal orb, which was now glowing red, with a halo of yellow.

"I have plans to make," said Skeleton King. An evil grin was already forming on his face as his new scheme began to form.

Skeleton King stood at the top of a large flight of stairs which led down into darkness. He looked into the largest temple on that planet that he had seen in the computer readout, known as Fiere. No one had seen him get here…no one still alive, anyway. Confidently, he walked inside, into the unknown.

As he walked, Skeleton King was surprised to see that the walls inside were made of gold, and that it wasn't just decorating the outside. Placing that tidbit of information at the back of his mind, he strode on, intent on his goal. After a suspiciously short walk, he found something that was clearly it.

A five foot tall dark gray crystal floated above an altar marked in a strange language. Ignoring the markings, Skeleton King reached his hand out towards the gem, only to recoil upon touching a light barrier.

"I expected as much," he muttered. He pointed a strange device at the area of the shield and it became fully visible, glowing brightly. Soon, certain points in the shield began to glow brighter than the rest of it, and then they burst. The shield fell apart.

"Such a device may be impassible to the people of this world, but to one such as me, it is nothing," muttered Skeleton King. His voice echoed, and he decided that he wanted to finish his business there as soon as possible. He wasn't afraid, but something about this place made him paranoid.

Skeleton King reached out toward the crystal, but before he reached it, he thought that he heard a heartbeat. He looked around, then reached out again, this time touching the gem. A chill went up his arm and he backed away from the altar. Lifting his staff in preparation for battle, he watched as a hand slid out of the crystal. Soon a man in gray robes had slithered from the crystal, which was now little more than a dead battery. The man looked upon Skeleton King and rushed forward at blinding speed. Skeleton King, however, met his attack and fought back. However, his attacks did no lasting damage - the man's wounds healed immediately. Soon, Skeleton King failed to block an attack, and he was thrust into a wall. The man placed his hand on Skeleton King's head, closed his eyes, and began to breathe more slowly. Soon, bone armor grew from the man's body. He opened his eyes and ran from the temple. After a moment, Skeleton King got up and followed. He reached the outside and saw the man with an aura of energy, flying towards space. More amazing was that everything for miles had been destroyed in only a minute or so. Skeleton King had done nothing more than kill the creatures from the nearby village so that no alarm could be raised.

"It seems that I have unleashed something that is a threat to even me," he said. "I need to analyze the marking on that altar." He went back inside and scanned the altar and the crystal, then walked out and found his dropship. It had been hidden and remained operational. Skeleton King sped back towards the Citadel of Bone.

Skeleton King arrived where his Citadel should have been, should being the key word. There were some bits and pieces of it left, but most of it was just…gone.

"This-this man…this thing…he must be stopped, which means…" Skeleton King trailed off as he went towards the surface of Shuggazoom.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Beastfire: Thank you! And you're right, Ivy, for Skeleton King to try _that_ might be even stupider than what he's done so far!

Supa-nova-101: Thank you for the review!

I own Frus. Beastfire owns Ivy, Tyr, Seamus, and Dylan.

Chapter 2

Skeleton King landed his ship outside of the city. There was no use in being attacked before he even got there. He'd have enough trouble getting the Monkey Team to speak with him.

Night had fallen, and the streets were nearly deserted. The number of possible threats kept the people indoors after dark. 'The threat that I could come for them,' he sighed. This would make things ever more difficult. Even so, it made it easier to get through the city unnoticed.

Eventually, Skeleton King reached the huge form of the Super Robot. Thinking it best not to knock, he slipped inside. Silently walking the halls, he carefully sidestepped any alarms. Eventually, he saw Chiro, who was walking somewhere and rubbing his eyes sleepily. 'The boy,' thought Skeleton King. 'This is a stroke of luck.' He grabbed Chiro and seemed to disappear with him.

"Boy," he whispered. "You know that I could kill you right now, but I have my reasons not to. And its not just because I doubt that I could get out of here without waking the monkeys. You see, I need your help. I-" he was cut off by a fireball hitting him in the back. Right after it stuck, the lights came on, and the monkeys showed up in the room a moment later.

"How stupid can you get, Bonebag?" asked Ivy.

"I never thought you'd show up here to fight. And by yourself! What, did your friends come to their senses and ditch you?" said Nova.

"You misunderstand," said Skeleton King, rising. "I have no desire to fight you. We have bigger problems than each other at the moment."

"Like we're going to believe you!" said Sprx.

"You're just trying to throw us off guard!" added Otto.

"Wait." said Chiro. "He mentioned this stuff even when he thought he had the upper hand. We should hear him out, however small the chances that he's telling the truth. However, he needs to be restrained, first."

The Monkeys took Skeleton King to a holding cell. He went with them without fighting back. For the moment, he needed their help. Also, he was sure that he could get out when the whole business was over with.

The monkeys went through Skeleton King's things while he explained what had happened. "You see, he attacks without discretion, and he can destroy things almost instantly. Therefore, it is in the best interests of both of us to-" Skeleton King was cut off by Ivy, who told him to shut up.

Meanwhile, Gibson was running a check on the marking Skeleton King had found. So far, he couldn't find anything similar from any planet. Frus walked up behind him, to see if he could help.

"I think it's a warning," he said. "There's stuff that doesn't make sense, but I can make out words like don't, monster, and devastation."

"What? Tell me what you know about this!" said Gibson. He handed Frus a tablet, and Frus began writing a brief explanation of the Ethyal language and what it had in common with the symbols Skeleton King had found. He showed Gibson, and the two of them agreed that the message basically said that if this monster was released, it would keep growing in power and keep destroying forever. The entire planet had been designed to focus the energy of the crystal and keep the monster trapped.

"I think that we should go to this planet and take a closer look," suggested Frus. He and Gibson informed the team, and they planned on who would go and who would stay.

"Frus and I need to go, and Chiro, Antuari, and Nova should definitely stay here in case Skeleton King tries something. What about the rest of you?" said Gibson.

"I'll go," said Otto.

"And I'll stay here," said Sprx.

Ivy began to suggest that she would go with Frus, but he stopped her. "Considering that Skeleton King came to us for help, we can be sure that this is one of the most dangerous enemies we've ever faced," he said.

"Frus, you know that I don't need anyone to protect me!" protested Ivy.

"That isn't what I'm suggesting. If something happens, they'll need you here. The boys need you to be here to protect them, you know that," said Frus. Ivy nodded, and she kissed Frus. When the two of them parted, it was time for Frus, Gibson, and Otto to make preparations to leave.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Supa-nova-101: Thank you for the review!

Beastfire: Thank you! Good advice, Tyr.

I own Gaia and Kyrie.

Chapter 3

Upon reaching Fiere, Otto, Gibson, and Frus landed in a huge open area. It was clearly unnatural, and in fact, it was as if a powerful bomb had gone off. The three of them got out of their craft and Otto and Frus looked around while Gibson looked at the screen of a small computer.

"Judging by Skeleton King's description, there should be a golden temple near here," said Gibson.

"Uh, Gibson? Look," said Otto, pointing. In front of them was a huge structure that was made of shining gold. Frus was staring at it; it was an amazing sight.

"Come on, we have work to do," said Gibson, walking towards the entrance of the temple. The others followed. As soon as they were inside, Otto activated his saws and Frus held up his massive mystical sword, Gaia, in case of danger. Gibson recorded his observations on his mini computer.

After a while, Gibson told the other two what he had found. "As I thought, the crystal was the prison, and the golden temple helped to focus its energy and keep its prisoner bound. There are more temples around the planet, all linked back to this one. However, the system was pushed to its limit with this task alone, making it far to easy to overload by adding outside pressure. And, unfortunately, we have no information on how this thing was trapped here in the first place, or anything else that will help us defeat it."

"What do we do now? You guys figured most of that out before we left," said Otto.

"I'm afraid that I don't know," said Gibson.

"What if we go ask someone?" suggested Frus. "I might be able to understand the language of this planet a little, and there's bound to be a legend that has to do with something like this, at the very least." Gibson and Otto agreed that this was the best that they could do at the moment.

The three of them left the temple and walked towards where the clearing ended and the trees began. They saw no reason to move the rocket from where it was parked. They reached the forest, which was very dense and difficult to walk through. That's why they took the trees, jumping from branch to branch in the relatively open canopy.

After traveling for a while they reached a new clearing. This one, however, had a town in it. The three lowered themselves to the ground and cautiously entered. After a moment, Frus tried to greet a nearby creature. He was like a big hamster, and wore a gold colored tunic. Frus was right-he cold understand and speak the planet's language enough to get his message across. The hamster gave him directions to the temple told him and talk to the guards, and that the guards could be identified by their armor, which was golden with a turquoise circle on the chest. Frus thanked him and translated for Otto and Gibson.

When they got near the temple, they saw its guardians trying to fight off some sort of giant mist creature emerging from the doorway. Otto, Frus, and Gibson ran to help fight it off, but the beast broke free before they had gotten more than a few steps. It immediately began randomly attacking everything. It stuck at a large building, crushing a big section of it. The monkeys began to attack it, but when Frus started to attack he heard a faint cry coming from the collapsing building. A small creature was trying to escape the building, and Frus could see that it wasn't fast enough. He rushed over, grabbed it up, and got out just as the rest of the building came down. The creature called out, the voice revealing that she was a she. She was calling to her parents, who must have still been inside. Frus gently set her down, then created tools with his powers and began digging frantically. And when he finally reached the girl's parents…he almost wished that he hadn't. He stepped back and said a silent prayer.

A roar and a grunt of pain brought Frus back to reality. Otto and Gibson were having trouble fighting the creature, who took only minimal damage regardless of how accurate their attacks were or where they hit it. Frus walked over, his power growing with his rage at the creature. First, he grabbed both Otto and Gibson and pulled them back. Then he put his hand in the air, and his sword floated to it. Catching on, Otto and Gibson grabbed the sword, too. The three of them focused, and Frus released their energy, amplified through the sword, in an attack using his abilities. Superheated metal began to splash onto the creature, as if it were raining from the clouds. Soon, it was encased in a cocoon of steel. The three of them let go and Gaia began to hover once again.

Frus had used a lot of energy on a single attack, but he immediately went over to the little girl from before, who was now crying over her parents. Frus knelt down next to her. She heard him and turned, then hugged him, still crying. "I'm all alone, now!" she choked.

"Don't worry," said Frus. "I'll take care of you."

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Beastfire: Thank you very much! And the answer to that is, yeah, pretty much. This takes place a little bit after "Otto in Charge," and yeah, that's what Frus meant. He's just mister nice guy, isn't he? pokes Frus

supa-nova-101: Thank you for the review! See above.

Chapter 4

In the Super Robot, the team was taking turns looking for energy signatures in space and guarding/questioning Skeleton King. That is, except for Ivy, who had thrown three fireballs at Skeleton King during her shift guarding him. This suited Ivy just fine; that had been half of her reason for throwing the fireballs.

Currently, Ivy was making breakfast for her kids. The three of them were still half asleep, but they were awake enough to know that they were hungry. Soon, Ivy set three bowls of oatmeal on the table and the boys sat down. They thanked their mother and began eating.

Ivy started to make some toast for herself while thinking about how great it was that her kids were so smart. In most situations the parents would need to feed children that age, who would be trying to grab the oatmeal in their hands while playing with the spoons. She was brought from her thoughts by a splashing sound. Seamus had oatmeal all over his face, and he was scraping his spoon across his face and eating that instead of what was still in his bowl. Ivy took the spoon and wiped his face, which is a much bigger job when you're furry creatures. Tyr and Dylan were laughing at their brother, who was laughing at himself for that matter.

Meanwhile, Nova and Sprx were guarding Skeleton King. They heard a loud sigh from inside his cell, and him muttering about whether it was worth it.

"Don't get any ideas, Skeleton King," threatened Nova.

Sprx was sending a sidelong glance at the golden monkey. He opened his mouth and said something. Inside the cell, Skeleton King couldn't understand what he said, but he heard a loud bang afterwards.

Antuari and Chiro were using the Super Robot's scanners to look for signs of where the super monster whatever it was went after it blew apart the Citadel of Bone. Something that strong must have left some sort of energy trail…right? But whatever they tried, nothing showed up. They tried different types of scans and kept coming up with nothing.

"We need to go question Skeleton King again, and make sure that this isn't some kind of trick," said Chiro.

"Wait," said Antuari, "I have one last idea." The black monkey messed with the controls, then two handles that Chiro had never seen raised from the console. Antuari grabbed them and then began to meditate, apparently using the Power Primate. A green trail began to show up onscreen.

"Way to go, Antuari, you did it!" congratulated Chiro. He then began to carefully sudy the image. "It looks like it went towards Shuggazoom, then shot off in a completely different direction, like it was looking for something. And apparently it found it, because it's coming back! Unless it stops, and there's nothing here to suggest that it will, it'll be here in three days."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," said Antuari. Let's gather everyone here and contact the others. We have planning to do."

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Supa-nova-101: Thanks for the review!

Beastfire: Thank you! That she does, Tyr.

Chapter 5

"What…was that?" asked Gibson. "I've never seen a monster quite like that one before."

The guards had been stupefied by the amazing defeat of the monster. However, Gibson's voice brought them back to the land of the living, and the urgency of the situation dawned on them. They became somewhat frantic, one hanging on to the blue monkey while another ran inside the temple. When the second returned he held a large red glass lens. He began babbling so quickly that even if Gibson had known the language he wouldn't have understood. Frus shouted at him to slow down, and received an odd look, even though he spoken the same language that he had been using all along. The girl he held looked at him, then said something different. An expression of understanding went over the faces of the guards and the one who had spoken before started again, speaking more calmly. Frus understood some of what was said. The lenses were important for trapping the creatures permanently, and there was something about the temple…he didn't understand anymore. Luckily, the girl helped him again, speaking in another variation of the language, telling Frus that the guard had explained that there were six big temples other than the main one and six lenses, one red, one orange, one yellow, one green, one blue, and one violet.

After the girl finished, a guard told Frus that the same kinds of attacks would be happening all over the planet as the monsters escaped from the other temples. He handed Frus and map and told him that the planet Fiere and perhaps all of existence needed their help. Frus told the others, and they had no choice but to agree to help. The guard said that they should go to each temple and bring back the lenses, along with one of the guards from each temple. They would be given further instructions when they returned.

Frus, Otto, Gibson, and the girl went back through the forest, their reasoning being that it would be faster to backtrack and take the rocket to the different temples than to walk to each of them. Otto looked at the girl and said, "Hello, my name is Otto." The girl just looked at him, until Frus explained. She then responded, receiving a blank stare from Otto.

"She said that her name is Kyrie," said Frus. Gibson also introduced himself, and they continued walking. It didn't take very long for them to reach the rocket. Kyrie looked confused, so Frus explained the concept to her while Gibso and Otto went inside, Gibson saying something about uploading the map into the computer and Otto explaining that with more passengers coming he needed to rearrange some things inside.

After a few minutes Gibson pulled Frus and Kyrie inside. "We need to pick up he pace - there's trouble at home!" he said. Kyrie grabbed onto Frus and he told her not to be afraid. The rocket took off smoothly and they were off to the temple of the orange lens.

Upon landing, they hurried up the temple stairs towards the door. Frus started to tell the guards why they were there, but once again he received an odd look. Kyrie helped him once again, and after showing them the map they were allowed entrance into the temple.

On the way inside, Kyrie explained to Frus what was going on with the language. She told Frus that he was speaking the less common of two dialects, and that she knew both because her mother had spoken the less common one and learned the more common one, but was more comfortable speaking the one that she knew better, while her father spoke the common one all the time.

Suddenly, a roar came from further inside, and the group hurried forward, while Kyrie held onto Frus. They reached the center of the temple and saw a bear made of mist. It was ripping off the head of one guard with its fangs while clawing at another. Otto slashed at it, which did little damage but got it to back up a little. He tried to help the guard who had only been clawed at, but it was clear that he wouldn't make it.

"Take the orange lens," whispered the guard. "Get it to the sun." Then, the guard's head lolled to the side and his eyes rolled back into his head. Otto looked up and saw the lens that the guard had been talking about, and he grabbed it and grabbed the others.

"Get to the door!" cried Otto. They began to run, and the bear roared and followed them. As they neared the exit, the monstrous bear grabbed Gibson and began to pull him back. But before it could try anything, Otto got outside. When the lens was hit by sunlight, it shone brightly and shot a beam at the bear. It began to fade away, and it ran back into the temple. Our heroes followed, and saw the bear slither into a small, gray gem. The other temple guards were just reaching them, and they began to chant a spell of some sort. A pattern of energy wove itself around the crystal, making it obvious that they were resealing the weakened creature inside.

It took only a moment for a guard to agree to go with our heroes, and soon they were on the way to retrieve the yellow lens.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Beastfire: Thank you! I'm sure that will help. -Kyrie waves hello (shy)-

Supa-nova-101: Thank you for the review!

Chapter 6

The monster that had been trapped in the crystal at the temple that housed the yellow lens had been a snake, something Frus was very good at fighting. Add to that the fact that they now knew how to best fight these creatures, and the battle there was over in moments. The fight for the green lens, against some king of golem with tress growing out of it went about the same, except it was set on fire by the combined orange and yellow lenses. The guardian o that temple hadn't seen a need to come with them with two guards there already, so he gave Otto, Frus, and Gibson the green lens and they went on their way.

With the orange, yellow, and green lenses and two guards with them, our heroes were making good time on the way to the get the blue lens. However, they weren't going fast enough by Gibson's count.

"According to Antuari, we can only count on three more days. By looking at how long it will take us to get home at our absolute maximum speed and the time we've used up since we got the message, and comparing that with the difference in how long a day is on both planets, and since it's nighttime here now and we have to go back to the first temple to-"

"Get to the point, Gibson," said Frus.

"We have until the next sunset at the temple of the red lens. Then we have to leave," said Gibson.

"Luckily, we only have to get the blue and violet lenses before we head back," said Otto. "And there's the next temple, up ahead."

Looking at the screen, they saw the big temple, in the light of the huge twin moons of the planet. And, nearby, there seemed to be big, translucent tentacles.

Upon landing, the team was shocked to see a monster version of a colossal squid finishing off the temple guards. The guards from the other temples, who had been silent since leaving, charged forward to attack the squid. Frus put Kyrie down next to the ship and told her to stay put. Then, he held up the yellow lens, Otto held up the orange one, and Gibson held up the green one. In the light of the moon, they glowed and shot energy at the squid creature. However, the light was dim and didn't do very much damage to the creature.

The squid creature squealed in pain but continued to fight. Now, however, it was retreating, fearing another blast. Its urge to destroy was far greater than its urge to escape pain, however. It began to attack again as our heroes tried to figure out how to use the lenses to attack a second time. After a moment, they called the guards back. The squid started to follow and was met by Otto and Gibson, who began to attack with their weapons. The guards took the lenses from Frus, who summoned a sword and rushed forward to aid the monkeys. The attacks took their toll on the weakened squid, and whatever survival instincts it had told it to retreat once more. However, it reached out with one of its tentacles and grabbed the weakest creature it could get, and thanks to the incredible length of its tentacle, it was able to reach Kyrie. Before the fighters could stop the squid, it pulled the young girl away. Frus and the monkeys gave chance, and soon they heard a splash. They caught up and saw a huge body of water. They followed the squid in; Kyrie would drown before they could come up with a better plan.

As Frus swam, he noticed that his fur was discoloring. He almost let his breath out, but before that could happen he began to tell himself that that was all that was going to happen. 'I can swim, and saltwater won't make my joints rust. My fur won't be silver again for a few days, but that's it. I won't get stuck and be trapped down here unable to move. I can do this,' Frus kept telling himself things like this.

T didn't take long to find the squid - it didn't have much room to maneuver. Otto and Gibson began to attack it. Frus, however, didn't really know how to fight underwater. So he made up for it by summoning huge amounts of metal. Although the squid was faster, it didn't have as much space now, and Frus was able to block off just about everything it could have used to attack with. Otto and Gibson quickly defeated it, and though it didn't seem to really die, it went pretty limp and seemed knocked out. Frus grabbed Kyrie and a combination of worry and lack of air sent him to the surface much faster than the monkeys would have gone.

When he got Kyrie out of the water, Frus was happy to see that she simply coughed and shook her head quickly, after which she seemed fine. Very strong lungs, apparently. Even so, she grabbed onto Frus and didn't want to let go.

Frus went over to the two guards and told them about what had happened underwater. One handed Frus the lenses and went to get the blue one. The other went to the side of the water and began to chant, trying to seal the squid's power.

By the time the guard returned with the blue lens, the other one was finished as well. Everyone got into the rocket, and they were off to get the violet lens.

The monster at the last temple was spider like. When they reached it, it was near dawn. Frus hesitated to use the lenses just yet.

"I have a plan. Let's wait a few minutes for dawn; I think that we can defeat that thing in a single attack with the sun up. Can you hold it off?" asked Frus.

"I'm sure we can," answered Gibson. He, Otto, and the guards fought the creature while Frus stayed back with Kyrie and the lenses. However, he wasn't just waiting, he was summoning metal to shield his friends from attacks.

Finally, the first rays of the sun appeared, and Frus allowed the light to shine on the lenses. He was right; the energy from the lenses was strong enough to take down the spider. It tried to stand before the light, but after a moment it had to give up.

The guards of this last temple saw all of the other lenses, along with the guards who had come with Frus, Kyrie, and the monkeys, and they figured out what was going on. They got the violet lens and gave it to Frus. It was time to rush back to the first temple and get the red lens and whatever instruction that they had coming to them. They could only hope that it wouldn't take too long.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Beastfire: Thank you very much!

Supa-nova-101: Wow…dang. I know that my words don't really do anything, but I hope that you can make a speedy recovery.

Chapter 7

Frus, Kyrie, some guards, Gibson, and Otto landed near the front of the temple and ran out of the rocket and over to the entrance of the temple. Waiting for them was another guard, and he led them all inside, to where yet another one waited for them with a candle and the red lens. The guard who had been leading the group asked for the other lenses while the guards from the other temples went over and whispered with the guard who was holding the red lens. After the lenses had been handed over, they were stacked in order with red on the top and violet on the bottom. The guard who was now holding just the candle handed it to Frus.

The guards formed a circle around the lenses. They joined hands and began to chant; Frus had no idea what they were saying, and Kyrie didn't know either. As the chanting continued, the lenses began to glow, and not in the way that they had when they were being used to attack. The light was pure and white, and as it shone, the lenses seemed to get smaller. After a moment, it became clear that they were flowing together into one.

When the ceremony was over, a large, clear white lens was on the ground between the guards. Carefully, almost reverently, one guard picked it up and handed it to Frus. This guard told him that a light shone through this lens could harm the enemy once he was found. Frus handed the lens to Gibson, asking him to design a weapon that would maximize the effects of the lens. Meanwhile, Otto began making final preparations for the return trip.

Frus took Kyrie aside for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kyrie cut him off.

"Are you going to leave me?" she asked.

"No, of course not! Well…it's complicated. There are people who count on my friends and me to protect them, and we have to go back and help them. And I can't just ask you to leave your home," said Frus.

"The only home that I ever had was with my parents. You are my father now, so my home is with you," said Kyrie. She hugged Frus then, a few tears in her eyes. However, she understood the urgency of the situation, and she and Frus were soon on board and headed towards Shuggazoom. Otto was piloting so that Gibson could study the lens, and there was a temple guard with them who had insisted on coming along.

Later Otto, Gibson, Frus, Kyrie, and the guard, who just would not give his name to anyone, disembarked from their craft. Kyrie was holding Frus' hand, taking unsure steps towards the Super Robot. Gibson opened the door abd immediately went over to Antuari.

"Welcome back," said Antuari. "What did you find?"

"This," said Gibson, holding up the lens, "may just be the key to winning this battle, but I'll need time to study it. How much time do we have?"

"By our last measurement, three hours," answered Antuari.

"I'll get started, then," said Gibson. He rushed off work more on the lens, with Otto following to help in any way he could.

Meanwhile, Tyr, Dylan, and Seamus ran out to greet Frus, all three of them jumping onto him and crying out, "Hi, Daddy!" Frus caught the three of them in a hug. Meanwhile, Kyrie had let go of his hand and backed up a few steps.

After a moment, Frus put his sons back down, and they looked up at him with bright smiles. By this time, Ivy had caught up with the triplets and she kissed Frus. Then she noticed Kyrie, who was hiding behind Frus' tail. "Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Kyrie," he responded. Then, he told Kyrie the names of the rest of the family, pointing out each one as he named them, and explained to her that they were going to be her family now, too. Then, Frus repeated his explanation for the rest.

The triplets went over to Kyrie and greeted her, and although she didn't understand the exact words she was able to comprehend the meaning and greeted them as well, hesitating slightly because of her shyness, creating a semblance of stammering. The triplets couldn't understand her anyway, though.

Meanwhile, Frus was telling Ivy what had happened on the planet Fiere. When he finished, Ivy pulled him into a hug and ran her fingers through his mane, a the top of his head and around the back of his neck. "You're just a big sweetie, aren't you?" she muttered. Then she let go of him and walked over to her new daughter.

I'm going to stop here for now. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Supa-nova-101: I'm glad that my words can help in some small way, and I do hope that you get well soon. Oh, and thanks for the compliment.

Beastfire: Thank you. -Kyrie runs over and hugs Ivy-

Chapter 8

Kyrie was a little nervous, but she could tell that Ivy was friendly, and after a moment she walked forward and ivy placed her arms around her, and after just a moment, Kyrie returned the hug. However, the warm embrace reminded her of the all to recent pain of losing her real parents, and tears began to flow gently from her eyes. Ivy held her tighter and whispered something. She began to gently stroke the back of Kyrie's head and she slowly stopped crying.

Kyrie calmed down and looked up at Ivy's face. Kyrie was surprisingly good at taking things as they came to her. And so, Ivy and Frus introduced her to her new brothers. There was no reason to wait to do that, but getting everything straight while staying well away from the subject of gruesome death took quite a while.

Alarms began to go off in the Super Robot. Antuari cried out, "He's here!" and everyone hurried to Gibson's lab.

"I'm not ready," said the blue monkey. "I need you guys to buy Otto and me some time!"

"Understood. Everyone else, move out!" said Chiro.

Frus and Ivy told Tyr, Dylan, Seamus, and Kyrie to stay with Otto and Gibson. Frus grabbed his sword and he and Ivy went out to face whatever it was that was attacking. However, they were surprised with what it was that landed.

A black winged man flew down from the clouds. He handed hard, creating a large crater. As he cooled down from going through the atmosphere he looked up at the fighters who had come to meet him. His black eyes glittered, as did his feathers.

"Ah, I see that this planet will give me some level of challenge. Finally, I can stretch my muscles," said the man. He began his transformation.

Shedding his bright, shiny black wings, he began to change in preparation for battle. Even as his feathers fell he grew larger, and various claws and spikes began to protrude from his body.

When his transformation was complete, he was a horrifying sight. The top of his body was much like that of a very large man, but with spikes on his head and large claws. Where legs should have been, however, there was a long, thick, serpentine body that led down to a huge body that couldn't be identified as belonging to any specific creature, with spikes like ribs poking through flesh and long, dirty hair near and on the underside. His four legs had huge, thick claws and heavy metal bracelets. His skin was red and blue, almost as if it was bruised, and there was bone armor covering his entire form.

"That bone armor, he got that from me," said Skeleton King, who had been released in order to help with the battle.

"Dude, that thing looks gross," said Ivy.

"Don't try to fight it head-on," said Chiro. "Just keep it busy and try to keep it from doing any damage."

And so, part one of the battle began…

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9 warning, violent!

Beastfire: Thank you! We'll see, Ivy?

Supa-nova-101: Oh, I do hope that you'll be okay!And that you like this chapter.

Chapter 9 (Warning, violent!)

The monster scanned the group that had come to stand before it. Suddenly, its eyes fell upon a warrior in familiar armor, and it struck out at him first. His speed was blinding, and his clawed hand stretched as he reached for the guard. Luckily, the warrior was ready and he said some sort of spell that gave him the speed to get out of the way. He attacked the monster with his own claws, but it they seemed to slide through, as if the creature were made of fog. However, he proved that this was not the case.

He struck out with its claws once more, and as the guard dodged, he struck with one of his feet, and the wicked claws on his toes sliced through the line of other fighters, hitting Sprx. This caught everyone by surprise, just as the monster had hoped, and he stuck out and grabbed the guard in his jaws. It would have been nearly impossible for the guard to have escaped anyway, as he was still in the air from jumping out of the way, but breaking his concentration had sealed his fate.

As the horrible beast swallowed, some of the others started to lash out, outraged about what had just happened and forgetting that they were supposed to be on the defensive. Ivy used her telekinesis to attack him, hurling two boulders and a tree at him. Nothing did much damage, but the tree did more than the stones. Frus attacked by summoning metal for a number of blades and making them fly forward into the monster while he slashed at his legs with his sword. Nova punched him really hard a number of times.

The monster was surprised and even a little happy to feel pain from an enemy, creating a thrill that he hadn't felt in far too long in his opinion. Then he clearly saw Nova, and what color she was, and it reminded him of the guards and his prison, and he struck at her first. Chiro pulled her out of the way and used his Chiro Spearo to attack the monster. The monster attacked the two of them, surprisingly jumping into the air, flipping, and landing on them with a loud crunching sound. Luckily, when it got up, its underside was burnt and Chiro and Nova weren't very hurt. Apparently Chiro had used his Monkey Fu and the burst of energy had acted as a shield.

Sprx, who was already injured, used his Magna Tingler Blast, and he got the creature's attention. Meanwhile, Antuari pulled Nova and Chiro away from danger. The monster reached into the ground and used his claws to bring up a large amount of stone and dirt, and it threw the chunk at the red monkey, knocking him off somewhere and perhaps burying him. Then he turned his attention toward the smallest two.

Frus and his sword Gaia had become a major annoyance, having almost fully hacked off one of his legs. The monster quickly grew that back and stomped at Frus. As the furry silver alien dodged out of the way, Ivy attacked the monster to distract it - and was engulfed in a flame. The monster stopped breathing fire to see what had been done and saw Ivy with a sphere of water around her.

Seeing that the monster was going to stomp, Ivy began to move out of the way and Frus summoned more metal, creating a device not unlike Link's Hookshot from the Legend of Zelda. Frus flew forward and landed on the top section of the creature, and he began to slash at his face. The monster shook tried to shake and pull Frus off, but Frus dug in with his claws and held on.

Then, finally, Gibson came out with what looked like a combination of an expensive lamp and a bazooka, as odd as that may sound. Gibson carefully aimed the weapon at the snake-like segment of the monster and pulled the trigger, firing a super-bright light. When it struck, it knifed through the creature's body, and the skin around where the beam hit turned into ash. The top segment - and Frus - fell towards the ground, and the monster began to re-grow his wings and legs. Keeping his claws as they were, he pulled Frus off in the confusion and landed on him upon hitting the ground. He had slowed the fall with his wings, but it was a crushing blow anyway.

The monstrous body began to dissolve, but the creature flew towards Gibson. Although he wasn't faster than the beam, he was much faster than the blue monkey was, and he grabbed the weapon and crushed it in his hand. He lifted the monkey and prepared to do he same to him when a fireball hit him in the back. Turning around, the monster saw Ivy holding up Frus and watching him. The monster flew toward the two of them, dropping the weapon and Gibson, and the blue monkey immediately checked it out to find the lens intact.

Antuari intercepted the monster, using his claws to leave a gash in the monster's hide. However, the creature slashed him right back, doing much more damage. He grabbed him and held him down, biting into Antuari's neck. He left the monkey bleeding on the ground.

Ivy tried several of her powers, including her pain kinesis, which at least seemed to slow the monster down. However, he slashed at her and Frus, separating the two of them. Suddenly, the monster flapped his wings hard and fast, creating a powerful gust of wind that knocked Ivy back. The monster grabbed her by the head and slammed her into the ground. Although he didn't do more than knock her out, if that, he stopped and attacked Frus before he could try to save Ivy by attacking from behind. Frus was indeed jumping at him sword first. However, he was grabbed out of the air and his sword was taken from him and thrown off somewhere. The monster raised his claw and struck. Ivy, who was indeed conscious, although her vision was blurry, heard a moist ripping sound and two thuds.

Inside, Otto was watching over the children. Suddenly, however, all four of them lifted their head and turned towards where the beast was fighting Frus, although they couldn't see that from where they were. They began to run towards the exit, the triplets preparing to use their powers and Kyrie ready to help in any way she could. Otto could only follow them, hoping that his friends were doing okay out there.

Please review! And don't worry just yet, dear readers! (Oh, and if you're wondering where SK is, there's no way he'd help if he could get around it, right? Maybe he'll show up again if it stays this desperate…)


	10. Sick and wrong on so many levels!

Beastfire: Thank you. Sorry, Ivy, but the way things stand now he's going to…you know…

Supa-nova-101: Well, I already wrote this chapter, but I have no idea what happens next, so tell me about Ruby and I'll see what I come up with, okay?

Chapter 10 (Warning, sick and wrong, but the idea has been haunting me)

As Ivy's vision began to return, she moved over toward Frus. He was breathing shallowly, and Ivy placed her hand on his shoulder worriedly. However, she soon was able to see the truth. What she was kneeling next two was only half of Frus. Ivy was too shocked to move at all. It didn't help when her children joined her next to Frus. Crying nearly silently, she staying with the slowly dying Frus.

Tears in her eyes, Kyrie ran towards the monster, jumped onto him, and bit him as hard as she could, which unfortunately wasn't very hard, and she was simply tossed off somewhere. She tried to attack again, with similar results. This time, however, she landed next to Gibson, who was trying to figure out a way to get the lens to work for another attack. Kyrie grabbed it and ran towards the monster. The triplets were trying to attack the monster, but it didn't have much affect. He was walking towards the injured monkeys, almost hesitant to finish the fight. He was ignoring the somewhat undeveloped powers of the children. Suddenly, however, he felt a large piece of glass being jammed into his back.

Watching, one would think that Kyrie must have finished it, that the power of the lens would destroy the monster any second. But it was Kyrie who changed. There was no real physical difference, but the change was obvious. Kyrie's eyes were hard, and she slashed her claws across the monster, this time doing major damage. However, she didn't continue her attack. She rushed back to her adoptive parents. Grabbing both of their hands, she created a link between them. Connected to Ivy, Frus got use of her healing powers, and Kyrie's new powers amplified them. Seeing this, the triplets moved his lower torso into place, and the two halves reconnected. As Frus' breathing returned to normal, the group heard a cry for help. They looked up to see Otto and Gibson holding back the monster, who was clearly in pain, with the lens still stuck in his back and starting to burn at his flesh.

Ivy and Kyrie had just used up all of their energy saving Frus, and all of the other monkeys and Chiro were out of it, if not nearly as injured as Frus. This left the triplets to save the blue and green monkeys. Unfortunately, the monster's power was still incredible, and even though their efforts did some damage, it wouldn't stop the beast.

Overhead, a dark figure was watching from the top of a building. As long as everything was taken care of, he hadn't wanted to put himself in any more danger than necessary. Letting out a sigh, he jumped down from the building, aiming himself at the monster. With a crushing blow from his staff, he sent the beast over the edge. It was on track to defeat, now. Skeleton King attacked it over and over, and the triplets aided him with their powers, as did Otto and Gibson, although they had been somewhat hurt fighting the monster in while the others were helping Frus. Finally, Skeleton King smashed his staff onto the monster's head and it burst apart into a mist. This mist was absorbed into Skeleton King's staff, and he departed, hoping that his Citadel would have repaired itself by then.

Please review. (Should I have changed this to M rated for violence? Maybe I should redo this chapter...)


	11. Chapter 11

Beastfire: Thanks. Sorry about that, I forget things a lot. Luckily, I was thinking more about the emotions and the breathing when I wrote that. Enjoy the chapter!

Supa-nova-101: Thanks for the info! Hospital, huh? As I've been saying, I hope that you'll be okay. Enjoy the chapter!

Ruby is owned by supa-nova-101.

Chapter 11

Skeleton King mentally called out to his Citadel, and was happy to see it break through the clouds only moments later. He walked/stomped inside and went towards his throne room. He passed no formless, and saw only TV Monster waiting for him. He would have to make more formless and collect his minions from wherever they had gone to escape.

As the Citadel of Bone lifted off from Shuggazoom, Skeleton King sat on his throne, looking upon his staff, sensing the amount of power that it had absorbed. "At least it wasn't a total loss," he muttered. TV Monster silently looked over at him, almost to ask what had happened, but them returned to its normal silent vigil, knowing its place.

The team watched the Citadel of Bone escape the gravity of the planet and head off into space. They knew that they were allowing the evil Skeleton King to slip through their fingers when they had had him as their prisoner not very long ago. But wounds needed time to heal, and our heroes needed rest.

Carefully, Otto and Gibson carried Chiro, Antuari, Sprx, and Nova inside and placed them each on beds and began to tend to their injuries. At the triplets' request, they had allowed them to take care of the rest of their family. They did a good job of getting Frus inside, and Ivy and Kyrie followed them slowly, still pretty weak after draining themselves to heal Frus. However, they, along with the triplets, sat next to Frus' bed, waiting for something, anything to happen. He seemed stable, but he had been cut in half, who knew what affects that would happen. The whole time, Kyrie was hanging onto Ivy; it seemed that she had returned to normal.

A little later, a knock was heard at the door to the Super Robot. Gibson answered and saw a girl with black hair and green eyes. He recognized her and let her in.

"Hello Miss Ruby, how are you?" greeted Gibson politely.

"Hello, Gibson. I just came for a visit, but I didn't expect anything like this to be going on. What happened out there?" replied Ruby. The monkeys had succeeded in preventing damage to the city proper, probably because all their enemy had wanted to do was fight them, and they hadn't lost. However, the landscape directly outside of the Super Robot looked like several small bombs had been set off.

"We were attacked a little while ago, by a nameless monster of great and terrible power. Most of the team is either too hurt or too tired to fight," answered Gibson.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" asked Ruby. Gibson nodded, certain that he would have a job for her, and if not now then soon enough.

Meanwhile, in the Citadel of Bone, TV Monster was working on making a new batch of formless. This was actually the second batch since the Skeleton King had returned. All of the computers had been fully restored, memory intact, and the Skeleton King knew that his minions had escaped. The loyal formless had been blown apart, but Sakko, Mandarin, and such others had run away. The first group of new formless were hunting them down.

The Skeleton King himself was studying the energy trapped in his staff. Except for the fact that it was extremely powerful, all of his tests had come back inconclusive. As he mused, he came across a thought. He carried his staff out of the laboratory and into his library. Flipping through a few tomes, he found the group he was looking for. They were ancient books of magic; a lot of what was stated inside was useless now, the power source having long dried up, whatever planet it had been on in the first place. Something told him that he would find something relevant now.

Skeleton King spent hours studying. Who would care, and who would bother him, as the only ones walking the halls of his Citadel were his emotionless creations. After who knows how long, he came across the information he needed. His insane laughter echoed through the hallways as if they were totally empty.

Please review. I'm stopping here because I wanted to get a new chapter up tonight but I need to go to bed. I have homework and cleaning, not to mention that I need to read through the help and agreement stuff for joining and submitting to Deviantart.


	12. Chapter 12

Supa-nova-101: Thank you for the review. It isn't really a chore, it's my room. It's just that my room gets messy enough to be a lot of work to clean up.

Beastfire: Thanks for the review.

Yeah, this chapter is kind of sub-par. Sorry! I hope that you like it anyway…

Chapter 12

The next few days were uneventful for the inhabitants of Shuggazoom. They heard little from their heroes, who they assumed were taking care of themselves for the time being, after protecting them from yet another disaster. Even if the city had been spared from damage, word spread quickly enough, and the people were happy to give their heroes the time that they needed.

Luckily, the one fear that everyone had, that the Skeleton King, who knew that so many of the team had been injured, would attack while the team was weak, was never came to pass. Although it seemed odd, the Skeleton King didn't make a move, and the people were happy for that.

Alas, but good fortune does not last forever. And so the people of Shuggazoom City were unhappy, frightened really, when an army of formless appeared on the horizon with strange creatures that darkened the sky like storm clouds following them, but they were not surprised. All they could do was hope that the monkey team was able to save them this time.

Just as the formless were closing in on the city, their path was blocked by the gigantic form of the Super Robot. Although it would be difficult to fight one enemy of that size using the Robot, its attacks were able to cut through line after line of the army. At the same time, the members of the team who were not involved in the piloting of the Robot were using their powers or one of various weapons to pick off the beasts as they flew through the air.

Even as the formless and the other things, whatever they were, were being destroyed, many were able to attack. They swarmed over the robot, trying to find ways inside. Those on the outside turned to repelling these invaders.

From inside the Super Robot, the battle seemed to be going well. None of their enemies could find a way in or had the power to force their way inside, and soon they would be few enough for the team to exit and simply clean up the last of them. That was what they thought.

Abruptly, the enemies outside simply stopped fighting. They turned towards the city and ignored the Super Robot. Usually this would have been insane, as the Robot's attacks could easily take them out if they weren't trying to evade. But before a move could be made, the lights went out and the Robot froze up.

"Hello, Chiro," said the Skeleton King. Instead of his normal surge of braver, Chiro felt a chill when he knew that the Skeleton King was right behind him…

Sorry it's so short. I'll try to do better next time.


End file.
